


tethered & alive.

by kestiskyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Lives, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hux is shook, Maz and Chewy never gave up on Ben, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey wants everyone to get along, TROS Fix-It Fic, also Lando is there, and Ben's happy to see his Unca Wanwo, and the Resistance wants them to play nice, because he and Ben are still alive, because i cried and didn't want to do the same to y'all, but i cut it some, but it take Finn and Poe a while to truly believe it, but it's just as sad, i don't know if i got that right, i'll add more later, i'm not good with tags, it was longer, reylo uwus, so they share a bitter-sweet moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestiskyber/pseuds/kestiskyber
Summary: Because they're a dyad in the Force, Ben Solo didn't die. His life Force was enough for the both of them, and he lived with her happily with the Resistance. Well, not that happily... the Resistance and them still have to talk about remdemption.Or, a fix-it fic cause TROS sucked.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	tethered & alive.

Ben saw Rey laying there on the floor, lifeless, dead, and even his pain disappeared out of shock. She was strong, there was no way this could've happened to her, Rey, the last Jedi, but it did. He crawled over to her, and hauled her up. Staring into her hazel eyes, he knew there was no way to reverse this, that he would never accept it-- that he couldn't live without her. And after pondering it for a bit, knowing there was no other option, except moving on (which he wasn't about to do), Ben decided this was the best option. Concentrating hard on his life Force, he willed it to be transferred into the young Jedi in his arms. 'Please, Rey. Wake up.' he begged mentally. He felt himself get a bit tired and dizzy, and she was stirring awake. It seem as time froze as Rey's eyes filled with life. She looked at him with gratitude, and was... love, affection? 

"Ben," she breathed, before grabbing his head to bring it closer to hers.

Ben knew exactly what was going to happen. He helped her close the space between them to share a kiss of relief, of joy, of victory... When they pulled away for air, Rey saw what was probably her most favorite sight in the world: Ben's smile. Before she could say anything however, his body fell, his face seemed peaceful-- lifeless. Her eyes widened, slightly teared up, before she felt herself be dragged down on top of him, his smile back. Rey laughed, and he shortly joined her, the two sharing another kiss.

____

Back on the grounds of Exegol, the Resistance and their allies were celebrating their victory over the First Order and whatever manifestation of Palpatine that was. Rey scanned the crowd, Ben in tow, as she looked for Finn and Poe. She spotted them at the same time they did and they ran to each other, Finn hugging Rey and Poe tightly, pouring in all the emotions that couldn't be expressed during battle. Tears ran down Rey's eyes, Finn fought his, as well as Poe.

"YOU?! YOU'RE HERE TOO?!" Armitage Hux's voice echoed throughout the woods. Rey turned to Ben, forgetting he was there, until her replied. "Trust me, the feeling is mutual." Hux ran up to him, face red with anger. "I came here to get away from you, and you're here? Unbelievable!"

"Wait, so it wasn't because you felt that the galaxy was suffering?" Finn asked, an eyebrow risen. "W-well, uh, th-that too!" the ginger fumbled, his face reddening more from the accusation and his responding actions. "Sure." was all the former storm-trooper said, before his attention turned to a nearing Maz Kanata, Chewbacca not far behind her (wearing a medal that twined one the General had in her personal quarters). "Rey, I'm glad to see you're back!" she greeted, then stopped abruptly when she saw who was beside her. "Ben Solo. I always new you'd come back home, so did your parents-" Chewy mewled from behind her. "And Chewy did too," The short orange alien patted his shoulder. "Welcome back home, Ben."

"I'm glad to be back, Maz." Ben could say no more, as Chewbacca chose that moment to envelope him in a suffocating hug. The two of them stood like that, in each other's arms, for a while (forgetting they had an audience), sharing their grief over Luke, Han, and Leia. It was just the two of them (and Threepio and Artoo) now, and--

"Ben? Is that you?" Lando Calrissian called out. A few of the survivors had started to gather around the small island of people to get a look at the newly redeemed Ben Solo. "Hello, Uncle Lando." Lando joined Chewy and Ben's group hug, before pulling away just as quick. "Did you know I found my daughter?"

And so opened a new chapter for the survivors of yet another star war. But apparently it isn't over yet, according to Disney there's still more First Order out there.

**Author's Note:**

> As my first Star Wars fic, I think this one is pretty good (edit: i hate it, but i had to post something). Maybe I'll continue this as a series about life post-tros in this universe.
> 
> Kudos & comments kinda make my day. ((:


End file.
